Sangre en tinieblas: Historia de un asesino
by Lizzy G. MoonWalker
Summary: El asesino solo pensa en sangre, cierto?... Acaso alguien ha reflexionado sobre la mente de un asesino? Tal vez solo son victimas de algo peor de lo que ellos hacen, y tal vez lo hagan con amor... when you cry blood i´ll be there...


Disclaimer: Si fuera J.K Rowling... ¿creen que estaría aqui haciendo ff´s? Respuesta correcta: Ni madres. Ningún personaje me pertenece... sin contar el secuestro a Draco Malfoy. Em... oops! x.x io nu dije nah O.o  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Chapter one: De amores intensos y desgracias divinas. Olía su aroma, ese aroma a fresas que tanto le facinaba; No le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que las pelirrojas le parecieran tan maravillosas, siendo que en algún tiempo las había considerado inferiores. O tal vez no. Tal vez, su mente lo había engañado, haciendole creer que las odiaba, para no tener los problemas que tenía ahora. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No había nada que hacer, nada que lo pudiera salvar de esa obsesión surrealista que lo carcomía por dentro. Se acercó a su presa, con paso firme, nunca dudando, y con esa elegancia que lo distinguía. Ahí estaba ella, una mujer desconocida ante sus ojos, pero de una belleza tan exquisita como su mismisima alma; Sintió ese amor que ha de haber sentido dios por sus hijos, los hombres, y esas traviesas mariposas en su estomago, cual primer amor. No se esforzó en atraerla, pues el era conocido por su grandioso fisico; Se concentró en su escencia, en esa escencia irreal que le provocaban las de su especie. Tal era su suerte, que la encontró en un callejón oscuro, como si una fuerza sobrenatural hubiera llegado desde el cielo para entregarle ese bello angel. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer acto de presencia, sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. Se acercó un poco mas, decidido, y se dispuso a desnudarla. Hizo todo en silencio. En un glorioso silencio, que ni el universo en el que se encontraban se atrevía a romper. No esperó nada a cambio, ni un insulto, ni un odio que el sabía que estaba ahí, en el corazón de aquella mujer escultural. Ella forsejeaba, gemía, lloraba, reía, todo junto; Ese encantador hombre la estaba desvistiendo con sutileza, y sus ojos reflejaban un amor sin barreras, que durante unos cuantos segundos se dejó llevar por el momento. Solo unos miseros segundos se sintió la mujer mas privilegiada del mundo, hasta que las caricias se convirtieron en agresión, y el placer una vez sentido se transformó en puro dolor. El sonreía mientras la veía asustada, con ojos temerosos, tratando inultimente de soltarse de el. Inhaló su escencia, intentando descifrar los misterios de su alma y de su cuerpo. Cada bocanada de aire era una alegría mas para aquel hombre, que parecía querer comerla con la mirada. No la tocó ni un momento, concentrado en esa fragancia viva que tenía ante sus ojos. Una fragancia invisible, intocable, pero a la vez llena de vacíos que el sabía apreciar tan bien. Acto seguido, se dispuso a sacar su confiable cuchillo para ese tipo de ocasiones, haciendo que la mujer saltase del susto, aunque fuertemente sostenida por aquel hombre. Buscó entre su alma alguna señal de humanidad pero no la encontró. Tan solo encontró un amor ciego que la veía magnificado. Rió. Esa noche había sido hasta ese instante, la mejor noche de las tantas que había vivido. Esa noche, su querido novio le había ofrecido matrimonio, y se había sentido tan feliz como cuando miraba preciosos paisajes con su novio. Su novio... ¿Qué haría su novio cuando se enterase de que estaba muerta? ¿Acaso seguiría su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, recordandola en un mundo de cruel olvido? Soltó unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas, temiendo lo que vendría ahora. Sin mas preambulos, el hombre metió con fiereza el cuchillo en la parte mas usada, indispensable, e inutil de su ser: Su corazón. La mujer lo vió resignada, sabiendo lo que seguía, y sabiendo aparte que esa imagen es la que se llevaría hasta donde quiera que ella fuese a llegar. El hombre sonrió, absorbiendo ese miedo que ella sentía, y esas ultimas gotas de fragancia que se iban extinguiendo a medida que ella perdía el conocimiento. Pensó en su novio, en su familia, en lo que no llegó a hacer y se lamentó por no haber sido mas valiente, mientras el se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, riendo de ella, de su debilidad, y pidiendole perdón por lo que acababa de hacer, pero confesandole su inquietante amor. Al ver que se encontraba hablandole a un muerto,se levantó como si aquello no hubiera pasado, pero teniendo demasiado presente ese aroma que recordaría hasta el día de su muerte. Cerró los ojos de su victima, susurrandole unas palabras incomprensibles incluso para ella, y emprendiendo el paso. Suspiró. Otro día normal en la vida de un asesino.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Lizto! Finite! Kapoom! Saionara baby! pRimer chap... si mandan R+R ta weno... sino... tmb O.o Kien será el asesino??... quien sera la proxima viktima?? nu se pierda el emocionante episodio de... E.R! ah no vdd...? em...Yeah... Whateva... Nevamind x-X 


End file.
